Various types of grill cover lifting apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a foot-operated grill cover lifting apparatus including a rectangular hollow base unit, a slot vertically disposed on a front side of the base unit, and an aperture disposed on a top side of the base unit. What has been further needed is a lever rod and a coupling lever arm, with the lever rod having a top end attached to a left side of a cover of a grill and a bottom end disposed through the aperture, and the coupling lever arm disposed within the base unit and having a front end and a back end rotatably attached to the bottom end of the lever rod. Lastly, what has been needed is a spring-loaded foot pedal having a front foot portion and a rearwardly extended support rod disposed through the slot and rotatably attached to the front end of the coupling lever arm. The front foot portion of the spring-loaded foot pedal is configured to lower the front end of the coupling lever arm and raise the back end of the coupling lever arm while simultaneously extending the lever rod upwards in order to raise the cover of the grill when a foot of a user downwardly depresses the front foot portion of the spring-loaded foot pedal. The foot-operated grill cover lifting apparatus thus allows a user to utilize his foot to open a cover of a grill, thereby preventing hot smoke and flames from blowing in his face while he is opening the grill with his hands.